nejire_shinorafandomcom-20200213-history
Sabrina Rose
Early Life Sabrina Cleo Rose was born on February 29,1980, in London. She is the only child of Mia Cotillard Rose, and Dylan James Rose, an architect. Rose's mother is of French, German and Russian descent. Rose's father is of Irish, English and Scottish descent. Rose was named Sabrina, after the 1954 Billy Wilder movie of the same name, which was her mother and grandmothers favourite film. Sabrina lived with both of her parents in Ireland until she was four, until they divorced. Rose lived with her maternal grandmother in France for two years, which is where she learned to speak French. Rose became interested in acting after watching old Hollywood movies that her grandmother owned. Rose moved back with her mother when she was six, after her grandmother died. Where they lived in a small apartment in London. Her mother continued to work odd jobs while she attended primary school, where she was described by teachers as a reserved and timid child. Rose continued her interest in theatre and was the lead in a school play. Rose's mother would take her to modelling auditions, she would rarely not book a job she auditioned for, Rose attributes this to her different coloured eyes. Rose and her mother heard of Matilda the Musical Matilda coming to the West End and auditioned, landing the part on her very first acting audition at the age of seven. Career 1987-1995 Early Work and Career Beginnings Broadway Baby (Theatre Debut) Matilda the Musical In 1987 Sabrina Rose auditioned for Matilda the Musical on the West End. Rose landed the titular role of Matilda, after giving "the most remarkable and focused audition" Dennis Kelly had ever seen from a child. The musical's narrative centres on Matilda, a precocious 5-year-old girl with the gift of telekinesis, who loves reading, overcomes obstacles caused by her family and school, and helps her teacher to reclaim her life. Matilda received widespread critical acclaim and box-office popularity, winning seven 1987 Olivier Awards, including Best New Musical—at the time, the most such awards ever won by a single show. Now tied with Hamilton. Rose won the Laurence Oliver Award for Best Actress in a Musical. '''Making her the youngest recipient as of 2018. Sabrina continued the role on Broadway, at the Shubert Theatre, making her part of The Original West End Cats and The Original Broadway Cast. Matilda continued to be a financial and critical success. Becoming the highest grossing musical of 1989 and 1990. At the 1989 Tony Awards, the show won five awards, including the Tony Award for Best Musical and Best Book of a Musical. Rose was also nominated for Best Performance by a Leading Actress in a Musical. '''The Secret Garden The Secret Garden premiered on Broadway at the St. James Theatre on April 25, 1991, and closed on January 1993, after 709 performances. The musical was directed by Susan H. Schulmanwith choreography by Michael Lichtefeld. Rose played Mary Lennox, a young English girl born and raised in the British Raj, is orphaned by a cholera outbreak when she is ten years old. She is sent away from India to Yorkshire, England, to live with relatives whom she has never met. Her own personality blossoms as she and a young gardener bring new life to a neglected garden, as well as to her sickly cousin and uncle. The Secret Garden was both a critical and financial success. It was the third highest grossing musical of 1991. It was nominated for six Tony Awards including the Tony Award for Best Musical and Best Book of a Musical, winning the ladder. Rose was also nominated and won for the Tony Award for Best Performance by an Featured Actress in a Musical. Making her the second youngest Tony Award winner ever and youngest female recipient. She was also nominated for a Drama Desk Award for Outstanding Actress in a Musical and an Outer Critics Circle Award for Best Actress in a Musical for the role In 1992, Rose sang "Broadway Baby" in the concert Sondheim: A Celebration at Carnegie Hall. Collaborations with Katharine Hepburn (Television Films) Film Debut Other Work A Personal Life A Filmography and Theatre A Legacy Awards and Achievements Sabrina Rose is one of the sixteen people who have won an Emmy Award, Tony Award, Academy Award and Grammy Award in a competitive category. Among her numerous accolades for her performances in film, Rose has received three Academy Awards, four British Academy Awards, six Golden Globe Awards, five Screen Actors Guild Awards. (Critic Awards, Film Festivals). Rose has also received acclaim and recognition for her work on the Broadway stage, she has won three Tony Awards. She won her first Tony Award for Best Featured Actress in a Musical at age 11, making her the second youngest winner and youngest female recipient of a Tony Award as of 2018. She won the Tony for Best Leading Actress in a Musical, in 2002, for her performance as Millie Dilmount in the Broadway Musical Thoroughly Modern Millie. She is one of the six actresses that have won a Tony and an Oscar in the same year in 2004. Winning her third Tony Award and second win in Best Leading actress in a musical, for her performance as Elphaba in the musical Wicked, And two Oscars for Best Actress in Monster and Best Supporting Actress in The Aviator. She also received a Grammy Award for Best Musical Theatre Album for Wicked. She won a Primetime Emmy Award in 2009, for Outstanding Lead Actress in a miniseries or film, for her performance "Little Edie" (Edith Bouvier Beale) in the television movie Grey Gardens, She also won the SAG award for best actress in a television movie and was nominated for the Golden Globe, but lost to Jessica Lange, who also starred in Grey Gardens as Edith "Big Edie" Beale. Academy Award Milestones She was nominated for Best Supporting Actress in her Debut Motion Picture, The Piano, at age 13, making her the sixth youngest nominee in this category. In 2000, at age 20, she became the youngest actress to be nominated for Best Actress for her role as Brandon Teena in the film Boys Don't Cry. She held this record for four years before being surpassed by Keisha Castle-Hughes. As of today she is the third youngest actress to be nominated for a leading role. Sabrina Rose was the first actress to secure seven consecutive Academy Award nominations for acting, all in the Best Actress category (2000-2006) beating the previous record held by Bette Davis and Greer Garson. Making her the youngest actor to achieve multiple nominations for acting. Sabrina Rose is the first and only actor to win Best Actress and Best Supporting Actress at the same ceremony, in 2004. She is also the only actress to be nominated for Best Actress and Best Supporting Actress in the same ceremony twice, in 2004 for Monster and The Aviator and 2006 for Elizabeth I and Brokeback Mountain. Her performance as Katharine Hepburn in The Aviator made her the only actor to win an Oscar for portraying another Oscar-winning actor. Rose is only the third actress, after Jessica Lange and Meryl Streep, to win Best Actress after winning Best Supporting Actress. At age 27, Rose won her third Academy Award as Édith Piaf in La Vie en Rose. She spoke french in the film which made her the second actress in history to win an Oscar for a foreign language film. She is the youngest actor to receive three Academy Awards.